1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a glass rod machining method and machining apparatus.
2. Related Art
When manufacturing optical fiber, before the drawing step, there is a machining step referred to as “constricting” or “leading,” which includes forming a constricted portion having a fusiform constricted portion at an end of a glass rod